


Liliana (Better title to come)

by ffasa2018



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Maybe some before, Need help figuring out a relationship pairing, To Be Continued, maybe a flashback?, maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffasa2018/pseuds/ffasa2018
Summary: More to be added. Going in the direction of a bender AU. Going to go through the three movies and maybe some beyond.





	Liliana (Better title to come)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure who she is going to fall in love with so if you have suggestions please let me know! All constructive criticism is welcome!

"Daddy?" 

Our dear little hobbit looked up and held his arms open as his adopted daughter sat down beside him and buried her face in his jacket, silent tears running down her tanned face.

"Shh. It's alright Lili. It's okay. I'm fine." Liliana nodded and smiled as Bilbo lifted her forehead and his against. She smiled as he placed a kiss on her nose, and laid her head on his lap, closing her eyes and falling asleep as her adoptive father settled against the cave wall. 

Blibo smiled down at his 'daughter' and looked up to see of the elder dwarves smiling at him. 

"Go ahead." Oin nodded to the now sleeping woman in his lap. "Your good with her. Where did you find her?" Bilbo sighed and shook his head. 

"I was smoking my pipe-inside mind you for out it was raining something terrible out-and I heard a knock at the door. I opened it up to find her looking at me pleadingly, chilled to the bone. I did what anyone would have done, I took care of her. She was sick with a cold for a few days, and slept almost the entire time, only waking up when I would give her something to eat." 

Liliana shivered and huddled closer to Bilbo, who frowned and opened his pack, smiling when he found a small blanket wrapped in his belongings-miraculously dry. He draped it over her with the help of Balin, and smiled as she relaxed slighty, stroking her hair as he continued, unaware of the pitying glances Oin, Bofur, Bifur, and Balin gave her. 

"When she was fully healed I asked her what happened and where she had got her scars. She explained her story to me-though mind you I shan't repeat it for that is her decision- an when she realizes she couldn't find a way home, she decided to stay with me until she could. That was 15 years ago." 

Bifur asked him something in Khudzul and Bilbo looked toward Balin for a translation, seeing as he didn't want to wake her. She could, surprisingly enough, understand him, though she didn't know how, for before they had showed up at Bilbo's house she had never met a dwarf before, much less had a chance to speak their language. 

"He wants to know why she was nervous when we almost had to fight earlier?" Bilbo opened his mouth to answer, then sighed, and shook his head. 

"I'll let her tell you herself."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think or if I should even go on. Not sure with this one. Thank you for reading!


End file.
